


Drabble Event (28/9-30/9/2017)

by robs



Series: Drabble Events [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunters (TV), 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Cap.1: Team UrameshiCap.2: Alec LightwoodCap.3: Albus/ScorpiusCap.4: Dazai/fem!Chuuya





	1. team urameshi

**Author's Note:**

> [Qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/permalink/1487676027975427/) la foto con fandom/ship/bromance/blablabla, prompt e fill di questo event.  
> 

Il loro team è stato messo insieme da poco meno di due mesi, quando Yusuke e Kuwabara scoprono che Hiei non sa giocare a carte e decidono che la cosa migliore da fare sia insegnargli a farlo. Kurama si limita a scrollare le spalle, né entusiasta né infastidito dalla loro nuova e ufficiosa missione, ma Hiei lo conosce da anni e nota con una certa facilità il bagliore divertito nei suoi occhi verdi: non è difficile dimenticarsi del passato da criminale del suo partner visto il modo posato ed educato con cui si pone nei confronti del resto della squadra, o almeno non è tanto difficile quanto lo è farlo col suo, ma non può evitare di pensare che i due detective a cui sono stati assegnati come spalla siano piuttosto stupidi ogni volta che lo fanno.

Hanno provato varie versioni di vari giochi, ma l'unico che Hiei ha assimilato abbastanza da essere un giocatore decente (a detta dei due suddetti detective, almeno) è il poker classico; l'espressione di Kurama è impassibile come sempre, ma per Hiei è dolorosamente evidente che stia ridendo in faccia a tutti loro per aver scelto di sfidare proprio _lui_  in un gioco d'azzardo, il più giovane ed efficiente ladro che la loro nazione abbia mai conosciuto, e non può negare di essere a sua volta divertito dall'idea di vederlo ripulire i loro nuovi colleghi di tutti i loro averi (non per davvero, naturalmente, rendersi nemiche le due persone che dovranno guardar loro le spalle fino a nuovo ordine non è una mossa intelligente, e né Kurama né Hiei sono così stupidi da farlo).

 

Il primo a rimanere virtualmente in mutande, per la sorpresa di Hiei, è Yusuke: Kurama non ne sembra stupito, ed è un po' irritante rendersi conto che l'aveva previsto, mentre Kuwabara sghignazza con aria orribilmente compiaciuta e arriva addirittura a dare pacche sulle spalle al suo collega.

"La tua faccia da poker è terribile come sempre, Urameshi," commenta senza provare neanche a fingersi dispiaciuto, e Kurama ha un minuscolo sorriso sulle labbra mentre annuisce alle sue parole.

"È comunque migliore della tua faccia in generale, Kuwabara," ribatte Yusuke, stranamente rilassato mentre si stravacca sulla sua sedia e intreccia le dita delle mani sulla sua nuca, come se perdere a poker non fosse una novità, ed è lui a sghignazzare quando l'altro brontola per l'insulto (non sembra davvero offeso, però, e Hiei si rende conto solo in quel momento che probabilmente il loro battibecco è più una routine che qualcosa di serio).

 

Hiei è il secondo a uscire dai giochi, ma dopo aver visto quanto Kuwabara abbia preso seriamente la sfida di Kurama non ne è sorpreso: è un novellino e la fortuna del principiante non può durare all'infinito, dopotutto, e il detective sembra deciso a vincere contro l'ex criminale come se ne andasse della propria vita. Probabilmente è il suo orgoglio a essere a rischio, e quando Yusuke gli dice che Kuwabara è stato il re indiscusso del poker da quando hanno cominciato a lavorare al distretto ne ha la certezza.

Poveraccio, si trova a pensare mentre imita inconsciamente la posa rilassata dell'altro detective per godersi la battaglia finale tra i due giocatori rimasti, Kurama è troppo orgoglioso per permettersi di perdere di proposito contro un avversario che reputa degno di attenzione. Fin'ora ha giocato pulito, limitandosi a studiare gli altri e accrescere pian piano il numero di beni (non denaro, né vero né virtuale) da scommettere, ma adesso che è rimasta un'unica persona tra lui e la vittoria si lascerà sicuramente andare a giocate meno... corrette.

 

Kurama vince come previsto, mentre Kuwabara brontola per aver perso il titolo di campione in carica contro un avversario che ha barato (era palese, davvero, che Kurama stesse giocando sporco - ma nessuno è riuscito a coglierlo in flagrante né tanto meno a capire _come_  lo stesse facendo) e Yusuke gli restituisce con un certo divertimento e un'incredibile faccia da schiaffi le precedenti pacche sulle spalle.

Hiei sta guardando il suo partner, invece che badare ai due detective, mentre sorride beato infilando nella borsa le sue vincite: Kurama gli fa un occhiolino quando incrocia il suo sguardo, e due ghigni piegano allo stesso tempo le labbra di entrambi quando il ragazzo gli fa un cenno con due dita.

Più tardi, gli ha detto, ti insegnerò a pulire il pavimento con lui; Hiei non vede onestamente l'ora di cominciare.


	2. alec lightwood

Quando ha deciso di separarsi dal Conclave, Alec era abbastanza sicuro che sarebbe morto entro i primi mesi: c'è un motivo per cui gli Shadowhunter lavorano sempre in coppia o con un team alle spalle, e non è qualcosa di sciocco e superficiale come il semplice desiderio di compagnia durante una missione.

Adesso, qualche anno dopo il suo autoimposto esilio, a volte sorride pensando a quanto l'idea di andarsene l'avesse angosciato e quasi spinto a rimanere nelle grinfie del Conclave e delle loro idee arcaiche, in balia dei loro desideri avidi ed egoisti. Scegliere di andarsene, nonostante lasciare indietro la sua famiglia sia stato incredibilmente doloroso, è stata la cosa migliore per lui; e per una buona parte dei Nascosti di cui il Conclave ha ignorato per anni le richieste d'aiuto, se l'ampio network che si è creato da quando ha cominciato a lavorare in solitario significa qualcosa.

Ha contatti sporadici con Isabelle, di solito sotto forma di messaggi di fuoco nelle prime ore del mattino, e di tanto in tanto capita che il Conclave lo convochi all'Istituto più vicino a lui quando hanno problemi che dall'alto dei loro scranni non riescono a risolvere. È quasi divertente pensare che adesso sia il loro asso nella manica nelle situazioni più delicate, quando poco più di un lustro prima gli volevano togliere le rune e di conseguenza condannarlo a una morte quasi certa: ha ignorato più di una volta i loro ordini camuffati da cortesi richieste, quando riguardavano dispute immaginarie tra loro e dei Nascosti con cui aveva avuto precedenti contatti e di cui già conosceva l'indole, e le brevi lettere di Isabelle in quelle occasioni sono sempre un misto di divertimento e ammirazione. È... _bello_  sapere che nonostante tutto sua sorella sia sempre nel suo angolo, anche se è consapevole di avere degli alleati in molti degli Istituti a cui si è avvicinato durante le sue missioni.

Sono sempre gli Shadowhunter più giovani che cercano di aiutarlo di nascosto dai Capi dei loro Istituti, e Alec non può fare a meno di ricordare i loro nomi e volti con un sorriso affettuoso ogni volta che pensa alle acrobazie che ognuno di loro ha fatto per potergli passare uno Stilo di riserva, nel caso il suo venisse danneggiato, o a volte anche delle frecce quando il numero delle sue sembrava essere troppo basso; le prime volte si era preoccupato della facilità con cui avevano deciso aiutarlo, preoccupato per la loro apparente fiducia verso uno Shadowhunter sconosciuto e all'idea che potessero mostrarla anche a una persona meno interessata di lui a fare la cosa giusta, ma poi aveva scoperto di essere diventato quasi una celebrità tra le nuove generazioni di Shadowhunter e pian piano la tensione era svanita.

 

È pieno giorno a Chicago, e sta pranzando con uno dei pochi Stregoni con cui ha stretto anche un legame personale oltre che lavorativo, quando Isabelle lo contatta per la prima volta dopo settimane: Alec è subito allerta, perché sua sorella non gli scrive mai quando sa che potrebbe trovarsi in pubblico, e la tensione nel suo corpo aumenta esponenzialmente quando legge le parole scarabocchiate in fretta sulla carta.

_Ho bisogno di te a New York. Valentine è vivo. Torna più in fretta che puoi. Izzy_


	3. albus/scorpius

Scorpius ha tre anni quando le lettere del nome del suo soulmate cominciano a comparire sulla sua pelle: una A, una S e una P, in una piccola e precisa colonna sul suo polso.

Suo papà sorride come non l'ha visto sorridere da mesi, da quando la mamma è andata via e non è più tornata, e lo abbraccia stretto quando il piccolo Scorpius si issa con qualche sforzo sulle sue gambe e comincia a blaterare senza sosta tutte le cose che sa sui soulmates.

È raro che le lettere compaiano su bambini così piccoli, di solito il processo comincia a nove o dieci anni e si conclude quando si è adolescenti, ma le ultime due generazioni di Malfoy a quanto pare non hanno ricevuto il promemoria: Scorpius pare essere precoce tanto quanto Draco è stato l'opposto, con il nome della sua soulmate comparso tutto d'un colpo quando ha compiuto ventitré anni.

Forse così Scorpius non rischierà di perdere la sua metà come lui, forse l'universo ha deciso di ristabilire l'equilibrio in questo modo; a Draco non importa un granché, suo figlio è felice perché saprà presto chi è il suo soulmate e tanto gli basta.

 

MALFOY è l'unico nome completo sul suo braccio, e zio Ron non sembra per niente contento all'idea che il soulmate di suo nipote sia molto probabilmente il figlio di uno dei suoi nemici giurati ai tempi della scuola. Albus ha sette anni quando il cognome compare nella sua interezza mentre sono alla Tana per il compleanno di Victoire, e il tono arrabbiato di suo zio lo fa sentire come se avesse fatto qualcosa di male; sua mamma sta cercando di far calmare suo fratello da quelle che sembrano ore, mentre suo papà lo sta consolando e abbracciando su una delle rozze panchine del giardino.

"È così orribile che il mio soulmate sia un Malfoy?" chiede con un filo di voce, impaurito dalla possibile risposta, ma si rilassa tra le braccia di suo padre quando Harry gli accarezza con dolcezza i capelli.

"No, non lo è, zio Ron a volte è un po' uno sciocchino. Pensa a quanto sei fortunato a sapere già chi è, mh? La mamma ed io l'abbiamo saputo con certezza solo quando eravamo qualche anno più grandi di Vicky."

Albus annuisce ma non sembra davvero convinto, e Harry si ripromette di dirne quattro al suo migliore amico per aver fatto star male suo figlio per qualcosa che nessuno di loro può controllare.

 

Quando si incontrano per la prima volta al Binario 9¾, a undici anni e con i nomi completi l'uno dell'altro sui rispettivi polsi, le labbra di Scorpius si piegano in un sorriso così ampio e luminoso che Albus si sente mancare per un attimo il respiro: questo è il suo soulmate, la sua metà, e mentre lo guarda afferrare la mano di suo padre per trascinarlo verso di lui si scopre a sua volta a sorridere con il cuore che batte a mille nel petto.


	4. dazai/fem!chuuya

È una cosa che tutti i loro conoscenti, chi prima e chi dopo, hanno pensato: i membri del famigerato Double Black originale si comportano sempre come una vecchia coppia di sposi quando si trovano nello stesso posto nello stesso momento. Non tanto per ciò che si dicono ogni volta che per un motivo o l'altro sono costretti per l'ennesima volta a seppellire l'ascia di guerra e lavorare di nuovo come una squadra, no, perché gli insulti che escono dalle rispettive bocche sembrano andare ben oltre i limiti del punzecchiarsi amorevolmente a vicenda, quanto per il modo in cui si coprono le spalle senza pensarci due volte con la furia che solo due persone che hanno un legame che supera di gran lunga quello lavorativo possono avere, un legame che supera quello che entrambi hanno con gli attuali rispettivi colleghi.

 

Atsushi ricorda con una chiarezza terribile l'urlo agghiacciante che era fuoriuscito dalle labbra di Chuuya quando la donna aveva visto Dazai cadere dopo aver ricevuto una pallottola dritta al petto da parte di un nemico che in qualche modo aveva eluso il loro piccolo gruppo, il modo in cui la sua Abilità si era scatenata contro l'uomo quasi fuori dal suo controllo rendendolo poco più di un mucchio di carne in meno di un minuto (senza richiamare il potere di Corruption, aveva poi detto Dazai con aria quasi ammirata dopo essere stato ricoverato in ospedale), ricorda il terrore sordo che aveva provato nel vederla così furiosa e pensando che potesse essere per qualche motivo la sua vittima successiva.

Ricorda anche il modo in cui Chuuya si era inginocchiata accanto a Dazai dopo aver neutralizzato, insieme a lui e Akutagawa, il resto dei nemici usando probabilmente più forza di quanta l'ADA potesse approvare, e il modo in cui aveva controllato la sua ferita con una mano mentre l'altra si era infilata subito in quella che Dazai le stava porgendo senza aver bisogno di farselo chiedere; è piuttosto sicuro di averla sentita masticare qualche insulto piuttosto colorito mentre gli accarezzava il palmo con un pollice, e qualcosa di molto simile a un "stupido idiota, solo io posso avere il piacere di ammazzarti, mi hai capita?" senza che smettesse per un attimo di fare pressione sulla ferita per rallentare il sangue.

 

Akutagawa, invece, ricorda in particolare il modo in cui il volto di Dazai si era trasformato in un'espressione più gelida di quelle che aveva quand'era ancora il suo mentore nella Port Mafia alla notizia del rapimento di Chuuya da parte di un'organizzazione straniera che si occupava di traffico di donne con Abilità. Un brivido terrorizzato gli era sceso sulla schiena, suo malgrado, e pur sapendo che l'Abilità di Dazai non fosse uguale a quella della sua superiore non avevo potuto fare a meno di ricordare il mucchietto di carne che Chuuya si era lasciata alle spalle nella missione congiunta tra ADA e Port Mafia di qualche mese prima.

Chuuya gli ha poi raccontato, dopo essere stata liberata e aver raso con gusto al suolo l'intera organizzazione che aveva osato rapirla, che For the Tainted Sorrow era stata in qualche modo contenuta da un'Abilità simile a quella del suo ex partner; e che Dazai, dopo essere arrivato alla cella in cui era rinchiusa, aveva passato cinque minuti buoni a prenderla in giro e rifiutarsi di rilasciarla finché non aveva ricevuto la promessa di un doppio suicidio con lei.

"Continui pure a sognare, quell'idiota, prima che prenda in considerazione l'idea di suicidarmi deve portarmi in Francia come mi ha promesso anni fa," aveva borbottato, piccata, mentre Akutagawa la accompagnava al suo appartamento dopo averla guardata ubriacarsi in uno dei bar vicino alla base.

 

Nessuno è davvero stupito quando, dopo la morte improvvisa di Mori e la promozione di Chuuya a nuovo Boss della Port Mafia, Dazai fa il suo ingresso nel quartier generale dell'ADA con una fede al dito.


End file.
